Mythical Holocaust
by Mystically Forbidden
Summary: Life wasn't easy once the world found out that there were such things as vampires and other mythical creatures. Bella was forced to move to Forks to avoid the raids going through each state to pull out the creatures no one believe to be real until now. What will happen when she falls for a certain creature and is sucked into the Mythical holocaust?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone! This will actually be my first fanfic! Yay! I have been trying to think of an idea for a while and I finally came up with an idea that I thought was pretty good… Well if I do say so myself! I hope you guys enjoy. To be honest I did not know how the whole prologue thing worked but I hope you get the idea.**

**Also I would like to say that this is not the typical vampires from the story Twilight it's a whole new direction I am trying, just stay tuned! Follow, and review how it goes! See ya at the bottom =)**

**REMEMBER: ACTUAL STORY STARTS NEXT CHAPTER... BELLA AND EDWARD POV'S ONLY AFTER THIS**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Imagination which does not include these characters**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Aro's POV

_Thirsty, Thirsty, Thirsty._ At the moment that was the only thing going through my mind. Marcus, Caius, and I were sitting and waiting for our food to come and today I will not hesitate to sink my teeth into the next human that walks into this room. Jane and Alec were sitting on the side very calmly, but I knew better, they were getting antsy by the second while their throats burned with hunger.

I can hear Heidi walking through the halls giving our meal their "tour"; little did they know they were actually walking to their deaths.

"Felix!" I yelled, he was in front of me in no time at all and bowed "Get the wives from their quarters dinner will be here soon" I explained, he bowed once more and disappeared in the next second. I felt a smile creeping onto my face, life was too easy.

While waiting I couldn't help to think of a time where I did not know what a vampire was or even the fact that I was one myself. My life wasn't great but it definitely wasn't anything like this, much has changed since that faithful day in Greece 1280 BC. Father was angry and struck me in the face screaming profanities about my work ethics. Once I tasted the blood in my mouth and heard the loud buzzing in my ear I knew something was wrong. Everything in my body started to burn and my screams can be heard everywhere.

Since I had all the time in the world, considering I was then a vampire and immortal, I took the time to read books with anything and everything about vampires. Overall they were all awful and never actually got the facts correct about my kind. Little did the world know that being a vampire had little do with biting and everything to do with family genetics; if the parents had vampire genes so did the child. Even though it was in the blood, the only way to fully change was to have a taste of blood, it can be anyone's blood even one's own. The worst three days of any vampire's life. I shivered at the thought of going through the pain again.

"Aro!" Marcus yelled trying to get my attention. "Our food will arrive any second" he stated. I snapped out of my little daydream that was starting to wear me down and saw the wives and the rest of the guard charging in prepared for their meals. Laughing out loud I stood "Finally! Come in Come in!" this was always such a joyous time for me and everyone else.

Heidi walked through the door with men, women, and children. They all had very different expressions on their face, some were excited while others tensed and had the decency to look afraid. "Welcome everyone!" I stated loudly, I noticed there weren't many but it will have to be enough for now, tourist season was coming to an end. As I sniffed the air the smell of luxurious blood hit me like a ton of bricks, and once Demetri closed the door behind the new comers I bounced; grabbing the nearest women and sinking my teeth into her soft skin as if it was a sweet mouthwatering cake. She gasped with surprise struggling against my cold hard body.

Screams soon erupted everywhere, while my guards jumped right in for play and dinner. Due to my gift as a telepath I saw all of my preys memories flash in my mind along with their final panicked thoughts. Their mind would soon fade as I finished draining their body of life and dropped them to the stone floor. After the fifth feed I turned to see how my guard was doing and saw most were already finished. They all looked very satisfied since their eyes were bloody bright red.

"Marvelous!" I exclaimed out loud, "Thank you Heidi for that wonderful dinner you have provided us today." I said turning to kiss her cheek. She was an amazing girl and very welcomed in our home at the castle in Volterra.

"Indeed" Caius stated in a bored tone. He along with Marcus and I were known as for royalty amongst our vampire creatures, no one would go against us. We stand for our kind and if anyone or our kind tried to go against our way of life they knew they will soon be eliminated.

"Sir" Heidi bowed curtly to our thanks and walked off to the side where she spoke with Jane. Our wonderful Jane, she and her brother Alec had such outstanding gifts. She can cause pain with one word while Alec can take away all of our traitors senses in seconds. I was very proud to have them in my guard. I noticed that I have been very much stuck in my mind all day, but yet the day never ended so why do I care?

For a few hours we sat in silence, the room was huge and held some of the guard while others were out walking around throughout the castle. The space was cold and all you can hear is the quite whispers of the wind outside the open window. It was very calm but yet eerie, it couldn't scare me though what can happen? I and my guard were already a threat, what can hurt a vampire?

As I turned to look at the moon from the window, I felt as though ice cold water was just poured into my veins. Something was wrong; I felt it and the next second confirmed it. Felix and Demetri ran into the room with such urgency that only our vampire eyes can see that there facial expressions were of horror. "Sir!" they both yelled at the same time, it actually would have been comical if I didn't feel the danger.

"Something is horribly wrong; tell me what's going on right this instant!" I yelled. At that moment everyone in the room became silent as we all looked toward the door and saw another vampire standing there with a weary yet calm expression, he was tall and lean with dreadlocks. He was dark skinned, but had a very pale complexion. He was wearing warn out sneakers, black jeans, and a white button up shirt. But what really caught my attention was in dead black eyes. "Tell me your name guest" I demanded.

"My name is Laurent sir, and I've come here to warn you" he stated, I'm guessing by the look on my face he got the hint to continue "The United Nations has found out about us sir, they know about the existence of vampires" he announced. There were a few gasp throughout the room I hushed them as he continued "They not only know about our existence but they know of our authority sir, which would be you. They are coming now" he looked around at our blank expressions, while what he was stating was trying to make sense in my head. _Wait what?_

_This is impossible, we were so careful _I kept thinking over and over. "COME FORWARD" I boomed. He was in front of me in the next second, I grabbed his arm and everything I had to know was laid out in his memories. He was telling the truth. He recently started working in the high levels of the government in the United States and he heard all their plans and tactics about a month ago. All the new technology they have, they have been building for years now. They were ready for war, and they were already here.

"NOOOO!" I roared, and in the next second there was a drop of bombs on our castle. I turned to see that Laurent was gone and everyone was frozen in their spot. There was another drop and debris started to fall from the ceiling. I looked toward the window to see the city was alight with fire and alive with screaming.

"Sir, what are we going to do? Stay or fight?" Alec asked from beside his sister. I looked around and roared with frustration again, _I can't believe this is happening_. I turned toward Marcus and Caius, they looked calm, I wasn't fooled though their calm expressions took ages of practice, I grabbed onto their arms to see their thoughts. They felt to protect all it was time to hide out for a while. I knew they were right even though I was starting to feel like a failure. We couldn't afford to get caught or killed we were the leaders of our kind we had to protect our own, even if that meant abandoning them now until we were ready.

Sighing I turned to everyone "We must retreat for now; we will be back with a plan and an army. Felix, Demetri, and Heidi go and get everyone around the castle to the underground quarters." I commanded. Looking at the window again I watched as the planes swooped around the skies, and the armed forces charged through the city. There was nothing but bursting lights of fire and screams everywhere. I closed my eyes and turned around running from the room with new determination. The humans will soon pay for what they have done to our kind.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank You for reading if You did! So this is the prologue, what did you think? I'm a newbie be nice lol So please follow if you are interested and review what you think. I need a beta as well is their any suggestions out there?**

**Btw I plan to update every week! Well I will try lolz, Next chapter will be 6 months later in Bellas POV, should I just keep it her POV or go back and fourth? let me know! Untill Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Yay! So I worked really hard to get this out soon because classes are starting this week and once that happens it will be harder to write freely but trust me I'm not going anywhere! I'm so happy with the followers and favorites so far and I even got a favorite Author and it blew my mind thank you! What did you guys think of the last chapter? Please review to let me know I will give you a virtual hug if you review for me! See ya below!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Imagination which does not include these characters**

**- Any Beta's interested? pm me**

* * *

**The Escape**

Bella's POV

6 months later…

With a loud bang I began to stir, _ehh_ how did I get here? It was bright now and the light was burning through my eye lids hurting my eyes. Even with this little fact I was still pretty comfy in these toasty blankets. Stirring again I tried to concentrate on how I actually got to my bed; I started to faintly remember watching the news with my mom Renee and Phil in the living room the night before. It seemed more like a dream though, but then again what didn't after the discovery?

Outside the night was eerie and the living room was only lit with the brightness of the TV. Looking out the window all was seen were the lights flashing in the far distance. Knowing that this is actually not a movie or a book or even a nightmare really shook me to the core.

"Their getting close, shouldn't be long now" mom whispered to herself. She was beginning to get nervous. I couldn't blame her though, life was really starting to feel unreal and my vibrant mother was no more.

"I DON'T understand why we just don't LEAVE!" Phil outburst, this worried me he was always very calm. Glaring at him mom stood up and started pacing back and forth "WE are not going anywhere Phil!" she yelled. Oh boy, now this was just getting out of control.

Deciding to interfere I got up and grabbed my mom by the shoulders "MOM STOP!" I shouted quickly pulling her into a hug. With the sudden contact she started to shake with uncontrollable sobs "Shhh, everything will be okay mom" I soothed. With my mom I have always felt like the adult, I basically took care of her and raised myself. Still reassuring her though I had to remind myself, it has NEVER been like this before.

Pulling away suddenly she grabbed my shoulders looking into my eyes "Bella, listen to me, always remember I love you and everything will be okay. I. Will. Protect. You" I nodded my head to show I was listening, yes definitely never like this. Tears started to pool in my eyes, I saw all the love she was projecting and I knew she was claiming nothing but the truth.

With all this the news was still blaring in the background that contained nothing but the ups and downs of the new discovery. The world finally found that vampires and possibly other mystical creatures were real and the battle finally began. But the problem was the creatures were actually fighting back.

Another bang snapped me out of my memories of the night before, _dammit _what's with all the banging. Groaning I turned over facing my door, in the next second a wail of a siren blared from outside my window; I quickly covered my ears and froze. Can this really be happening? I heard this on the news over and over; this can only mean one thing. The raid was starting.

"BELLA!" my mom barged into the room running to me and pulling me out of the bed "Bella hurry! Start packing now we have to leave!" still talking she ran to my closet pulling out my suitcase and throwing any clothes in reach in the bag. Damn and I just cleaned this room.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" I frowned for a second, damn I'm such an idiot. Why did I ask such dumb questions? "Okay I'm just going restate that, I thought we had a few more days, why is…"

"Bella there is no time to ask questions hurry up we have to go now" she said cutting me off, before pulling me out of my room I turned to grab a few things off my desk, mostly pictures; some things just can't be replaced. I also stole a quick glance at my haven, something told me I won't be seeing this place anymore, sighing I turned to concentrate on my mom while she dragged me down the stairs but of course that journey didn't end well, curse my two left feet! Tripping I fell down the last four steps bringing my mom with me, by now I thought I would be used to the pain. _Ouch!_

"Dammit, I'm sorry" I said pulling my mom to her feet. Weirdly she started to laugh hysterically, _Ugh _great I broke my mom "Mom are you okay?" her laughter soon turned to tears. "Mom?" by the end of my question she looked up into my face, her face was pink and streaked with tears. Ever since I was little she was always very beautiful, even now with shinning eyes, messy short light brown hair, and pale skin, but of course she always had way more color then me. I was glad to call her my mom.

"Bella I'm fine let's just go" she straightened up running to the kitchen probably to retrieve something. Slowly strolling to the living room I couldn't help to think how calm I was being, maybe I was broken to? Outside I can still hear the wailing of the sirens. Walking toward the window I can see neighbors and friends panicking and starring at the sky in wonder, are they just going to stand there or there actually going to go somewhere, _damn._ I saw some of the raids on the news but experiencing it was definitely going to be a whole other ball game, people are usually running around screaming by now on the TV.

"Mom! Where's Phil?" I just noticed he was nowhere to be seen and I knew we couldn't leave without him. With no reply I walked slowly into the kitchen like something was going to pop out at me at any second, trust me at this moment in time it's possible. Walking into the kitchen I saw my mom and Phil quietly arguing, shouldn't we be running not talking? "Mom we have to go" I tried to remind her "Argue in the car on the way to where ever the hell were going" out of nowhere Phil grabbed my arm pulling me to the door, shocked was an understatement. He never touched me.

"Yes Renee lets go NOW, ALL of us" he said trying to sound forceful. I was seriously getting nervous; Phil was always a nice guy. He was a baseball player and he and my mom were great together, well until the discovery anyway. After everything was announced he turned sour.

"PHIL! Let go of my daughter, you are not going anywhere with us, do you understand?" she said in an eerie calm voice. What the fuck was going on? Something was up and I knew it had to be bad if she did not want him coming with us. Either way he let go of my arm and went storming into the living room breaking a lamp with a huge crash.

"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME RENEE" he screamed throwing a picture of all of us across the room "Bella you want me to go with you don't you?" he asked coming face to face with me. _Ehh _to close for comfort buddy.

"I… I don't…I don't know…" I tried getting out. I was so confused. Tears started pooling in my eyes, damn what a mess. Pulling me out of the line of fire, mom put me behind her looking him in the face.

"Phil we are leaving, do what you want but do not follow us" with that mom pulled me to the door while Phil went storming downstairs to the basement. _Wait what? _Why would he go to the basement? Shaking my head I let her pull me outside, but as soon as we stepped outside I noticed white flurries were falling from the sky. Trying to see where it was coming from I saw a few army planes were dropping loads through the sky to the ground. This seemed wrong; I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and soon enough it did.

While walking to the car I started to hear screams erupt everywhere from around me, and then all of a sudden everything seemed to be going in slow motion. When I looked down I realized I had blood on my shirt. This can't be happening, putting my fingers to my nose I saw blood was rushing down dripping from my chin and even getting into my mouth. Looking I saw the same thing was happening to my mom, but unlike me she did not faint from the sight and smell of blood. I started to feel sick but she hurried over and slapped me extremely hard in the face, I gasped in shock, did she really just hit me?

"Bella! Snap out of it, we cannot afford for you to lose conscious now" all of a sudden we heard a loud shot, looking around I saw that all of our neighbors were outside bleeding as well, but where did the shot come from? A second later a bunch of army men were running down the block grabbing people and scanning them, is that how they can tell if you had vampire genes or if you were a vampire in general? But I guess mom didn't want to find out because she grabbed me and pulled me to the car, and she didn't want me to see the action as well. Actually, maybe that was a good idea lets hold off on the nightmares a little bit longer.

Getting in the passenger seat I put on my seatbelt and turned to watch my mom do the same thing. She looked crazy; I probably didn't look any better myself. While she pulled out of the driveway I saw that some of my neighbors were dropping to the floor in agony, I wonder what that was about.

"But wait a second, if those flurries made our noise bleed and vampires drink blood wouldn't…" cutting me off a loud screaming screech pierced my ears while something jumped onto our windshield, screaming I realized it was my friend Kate, well I thought she was my friend. She was growling trying to break through the window "MOM! IS SHE A VAMPIRE?" I asked screaming. How did I not know this about my best friend? But then again she looked different, not the same. I actually haven't seen her in a few weeks; so much can change in that amount of time.

Slamming on the breaks the car jerked knocking Kate off of the car, mom started to drive again going over her body. At this point I was crying uncontrollable, did my mom seriously just run over my best friend? I knew she never liked her. "HOW CAN YOU RUN OVER MY BEST FRIEND" I sobbed and screamed at the same time.

"She is not your friend anymore Bella! She isn't even alive let alone human" she continued to drive fast getting on the interstate; she swerved around cars and people that were running and screaming. They were obviously trying to get away from whatever they thought might eat them. "Here Bella" she said giving me a napkin so I can try to wipe away the blood that was all over my face.

"Mom, why didn't you want Phil to come with us?" I asked, this has been bothering me he was family now so why wasn't he here?

"He just couldn't come Bella, do not worry about it" she replied softly

"What do you mean don't worry about it, mom I was there and know that you did not allow for him to come with us, he wanted to"

"Bella" she warned "Drop it now" she said with a very motherly tone that showed not to mess with her, well tough.

"MOM TELL ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW!" I yelled I was not going to back down. Too much is going on lately and this did not have to be hanging over my head.

"He is one of them" she whispered I wasn't sure I heard her "What?" I asked. I hoped I heard wrong.

"GOD DAMMIT BELLA! HE IS ONE OF THEM! HE IS A FUCKING VAMPIRE, okay? Are you happy you know now?" she yelled "Are you happy to know that the man I love with all my heart has vampire genes?" she started to cry banging on the steering wheel. I think I need to go to a mental hospital, I think I'm losing my mind. We lived with him forever.

"MOM ARE YOU FUCKING FORREAL? How come you haven't told me this? What if he had tasted blood at all? Any little mistake could have turned him officially, why did we stay?" I was beyond pissed, she risked our life. Not even, she risked my life by not telling me we were living with a possible human eater.

"Bella, I didn't find out until the raids started. He didn't even know himself; he was contacted by family when the discovery was made to be careful. He is still the same man I love, just not safe at this moment to be around. I'm trying to protect you" she said softly.

"Nice speech mom, I'm still pissed at you." I said turning to stare out the window, I felt like a bitch saying that but I honestly had nothing left to say. Next thing I heard was a huge explosion. "Shit was that a bomb?" I jumped looking toward the back window and there it was, bombs being dropped from the sky. There was a process but I couldn't put my finger on it at the moment.

Outside the window it looked as if a war was going on but yet where was the enemy? I knew the vampires apparently were but it looked like we were killing ourselves. People were walking around bleeding, beaten up, scared, and over all shattered. The floors were covered in what looked like snow but was definitely some type of poison, and the sky's looked dark and smoky. This was certainly not Phoenix Arizona on a regular day. It was usually very sunny, hot, and beautiful.

Even the armed forces looked scary, even though the news said they was supposed to make you feel safe. Well I certainly didn't feel safe right now, what a scam. Now that I looked harder they looked like they were dragging the people in agony or shooting at those that looked like they were going insane. Were all those people really vampires? There were so many, and they looked to fit in so well. I then noticed that mom pulled into the airport and when I say it was crowded, it was really fucking crowded. "Mom, what are we doing here?" I asked turning to her.

"Bella, please no questions grab your things and hurry, stay with me at all times" she said climbing out of the car. I hurried to unbuckle myself and climbed out of the car. She grabbed my hand and we both ran into the airport, I guess she knew where she was going because she started to run to the west wing. While running I realized everyone was trying to get out the only way they knew how, the plane would be the only effective way right now. When the raid starts they block all the ways to get out of the state by water and ground, but they said nothing about air. Damn these people are smart.

I another bomb exploded making everyone in the area scream with fright; fear really did cut deeper than a knife. All of a sudden a riot started out of nowhere and everyone was trying to run and fight through the crowd, with this my mom ended up falling. She cried out in an agonized scream "My ankle!" she cried. I tried pulling her up but it was so hard with everyone running over each other.

"Mom! Mom… you will be okay don't worry" I said trying to reassure her, with the sirens and the screaming it was so hard to think. "MOVE… OH MY GOD! MOVE PEOPLE!" I yelled finally getting my mom up, and realized she definitely broke her ankle, this was bad. We continued to limp to the gate; where ever we were going, I hoped to get there safe and sound with my mother by my side. We finally made it to the gate, I sat her down and looked around, this place was crazy. This honestly felt more like an apocalypse than anything else. The next thing that happened took me completely by surprise; someone ran from nowhere and knocked both me and my mom onto the floor.

"What the fuck was…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as a piercing scream went straight to my heart, a vampire was on top of my mom trying to get a snap at her neck and she was struggling. At that moment everything seemed to slow down once more, I noticed the vampire had a needle in her neck. I was guessing that was what made her weaker because it should have definitely killed my mom by now. "MOM!" I screamed jumping up to my feet, she looked at me with a look that told me she loved me, and this was the end for her. Someone grabbed me from behind pulling me away from her as I realized I was about to jump on the vampire.

"NO BELLA! RUN!" I realized the flight was trying to hurry up and board because in the distance a bunch of vampires were jumping on people and attacking, they must be newborns. All I heard were screams everywhere and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I tried running for my mom again as she was about to lose her battle against this monster.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as someone pulled me into the gate, shutting the door. The last thing I saw of my mom was the vampire biting into her neck. Kicking and screaming I was pulled onto the plane. This person saved me but I couldn't appreciate it, my mom was gone.

I remembered the process now, first the flurries to make everyone bleed to find the people with the vampire genes. With that the other vampires will come out from hiding with the smell of all the blood, by now the army will be out trying to capture and kill as many as possible. Next the bombs are used to remove anything that can hide a single soul, or a monster for that matter. Basically anyone around was bait, that means the government killed my mom. I then noticed the man that dragged me on the plane was trying to get my attention.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, another lady came and deciding to give it a shot "Sweetie, are you okay? What's your name?" she tried. I just started feeling light headed.

"They killed my mom" I whispered, I noticed that I was falling. Last thing I remembered was the man trying to catch me before everything went black.

* * *

**So how was that guys? Enough drama for you? lol =) please review to tell me what you thought. Also I need to know if you guys would like the next chapter to be from Edwards point of you or should I just stick with Bella? please let me know what you think! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: The News

**Hey everyone! So I'm back, I wanted to thank Nightmare walker and Gabby0515 for reviewing my story you guys deserve a big virtual hug so here ya go –HUGGGZZZZ- lolz, and thank you to a guest but idk your account O.o =) Okayzz sooooo I finally noticed I've been missing a disclaimer . shame on me.. So here we go. If you like the story, please follow! And PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know how your liking the story..**

**Also I would like to say thank you again to Nightmare walker for promoting my story on her story Healing Touch! It's a great story check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination which does not consist of these characters. Thank Stephanie Meyer =)**

* * *

**The News  
**

**Edwards POV**

"Edwaaaaard!" flinching from the loudness I contemplated on hiding but decided against it, she was to close. I turned around to spot my younger sister Alice skipping down the hallway right towards me, joy. "What do you want Alice?" I asked "Don't you get tired of me? We do live together you know" I stated shaking my head with a smirk, she is one annoying pixie.

"I just wanted to tell you that Tanya is admiring your ass again" she said with a giggle. Damn, turning around I spotted Tanya eyeing me from her locker. I covered my eyes, pulling the "if I don't see her, she can't see me" method, but of course it didn't work. "No point of hiding she is still starring at you" Alice laughed. Groaning I turned to glare at her but of course she was already gone, damn she was fast for such a little girl. Luckily the school day was almost over and we had one more class to go.

Heading to class I couldn't help to think a little, I don't understand why we still have school; the whole country was in a state of emergency and all schools were closed, well except for the western states of course, which included ours. The governor felt that we needed some normality to stay sane since the discovery. I see their attempt but school was not the same anymore, while some people disappeared, everyone else was just more on edge. Once in a while to lighten the mood we all played the wonderful guessing game of "Who do you think has vampire genes?" even though were all just playing around, something tells me no one really wanted to know the answer.

Walking into class, as always the news was on and the class was silently watching. "Seniora, if we must be here can the class watch the news in Spanish so we can learn something?" I know I was being a smartass but I was tired of sitting in class doing nothing but watch people die constantly. From the corner of the room I heard a loud booming laugh "Good one Edwardo!" my way to big brother Emmett yelled. Couldn't deny him being adopted none of us had that huge ass boom of his. Smiling at him I went to go sit in my seat beside the beast.

"Bro are we still going to that party tonight?" I asked. I really wanted to go out and forget about the outside world, even though Forks was pretty good at being isolated already. I knew that it shouldn't take any longer than 3 months for the raid to come knocking on our tree trunks, and I felt we should enjoy the freedom until the horror came.

"Duhh bro it's Friday, I'm definitely not staying home and my Rosie probably wouldn't want to ether" he said rolling his eyes, ehh he got that habit from Alice. Sometimes I couldn't believe that my adopted siblings were together as couples, but as long as my parents didn't mind I wasn't going to get involved. "Just ask Jasper if he is still going because I don't know if Alice is going to drag him shopping with her to Port Angeles" just like Emmett was with my adopted sister Rose, her twin brother Jasper was dating my blood sister Alice. Emmett was actually the only one that was adopted without a sibling. But thinking about it put a smile on my face; my parents were saints for adopting so many kids.

"Yea sure, I will just ask him when we get out…" I stated trailing off; I couldn't help but get sidetracked by the screen. How can the government allow all this death to happen? We were better off ignoring the species of Vampires. They swear there are other creatures out there but if they can't even find Bigfoot what makes them so sure? They got lucky with the bloodsuckers. Looking around I saw all the other students watching the screen as well, if I was a vampire I would of skipped town already this was brutal. The news was showing the army running through the cities using these needles to slow down the vampire, but those that haven't officially turned were dragged while in what looked like agonized pain. The news caster stated that the raid should start in Arizona in a few days, but something told me they didn't tell the time right because then people would flee wouldn't they?

I didn't even know the final bell of the day rang until Senoria turned on the lights and turned off the TV "that's enough for today I guess, see everyone on Monday" she said in a low voice. Yes, the news sucked away any joy in the world. Grabbing our useless backpacks Emmett and I headed out to the parking lot to jump in our cars, I smiled as I saw my beautiful Volvo come into view. "Just fuck the damn car already if you love it so much" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Shut up dude, my car is the only women for me so don't say such rude things around her" I stated unlocking my car, and getting in just as it was starting to rain.

Out of nowhere someone jumped into my car, scaring the shit out of me "SHIT! Jasper don't scare me like that!" I yelled, I never got scared so I must still be spooked out from watching the news. "Sorry bro, it was starting to pour so I ran for it. Can I ride with you? Alice wants to ride with Emmett and Rose" he asked, I'm guessing him and his sister were arguing again, and what I mean by arguing I mean, Rose is arguing he is just taking it in and avoiding her.

"Yea its fine, you're already here. I wanted to ask you something anyway, are you going to the party tonight at Mikes?" Mike was some douche kid that swore he was popular, but I had to give it to him he usually threw awesome parties. Jasper looked thoughtful for a second and took out his phone texting someone, if I had to guess it would be Alice. He was so whipped. "Yea, me and Alice are going" and added with a smile "I convinced her not to go shopping today" damn Emmett would of loved to have heard that one.

Driving through the snake like roads home I had to say, I loved that our parents owned so much land right outside Forks; we had all the room we wanted to just explore. The rain was still heavy as we pulled up in front of our house, it was huge. It consisted of three floors, the back was made of all glass and we had a lake in the back. It was perfection. Right at the front door I saw my adopted mom Esme, she loved to greet us when we got home.

Getting out Jasper and I ran through the rain to get to the house, "Hi mom" we both said giving her a hug "Hey boy, I have sandwiches for everyone on the table so get yours before Emmett comes home" she laughed. Looking at each other me and Jasper ran in to get our sandwiches before boomer came in.

"Did you guys learn anything new today?" mom asked looking a little nervous. Ever since the discovery she has been looking nervous about everything, like something was going to get her. Almost every day I ask if she is okay but of course she said everything is fine, and were all fine. The way she acted I would think we were all vampires, but not all of us were blood related and she and Carlisle had gold eyes not red. The news always said to beware of people with red eyes because that meant they were vampires.

I wondered if those that had the genes felt any different somehow, I felt human. Shaking my head I decided to answer her question "of course not ma, when do we ever learn anything anymore?" with a loud slam of the door, everyone else came charging in looking for sandwiches "Yea ma, Edwardo over here actually asked Senoria if we can watch the news in Spanish to learn something" Emmett said with a booming laugh, everyone else laughed with him. "Not my fault I got tired of listening to same shit over and over again, might as well learn to say it in another language" I stated defensively, I guess the look on my face set everyone into a fit of laughs again which only made me grimace. What Assholes.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight" I grumbled, running up to my room on the third floor. Walking into my room I looked at the back wall to see the lake streaming around the trees, it was starting to get dark out earlier since winter is well on its way. It was best to just pretend everything was normal, but all I can feel was a cold chill run down my spine. Shaking it off, I went to turn on my Kings of Leon cd. As Sex on Fire came on, I stripped to go take a shower. Fuck vampires I'm going to go out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Later** **On**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"EDWARD! HURRY UP!" Rose yelled from the bottom floor, damn she had a loud ass mouth. I slipped on my shoes and ran down stairs, "I'm coming, I'm coming" I said jumping the last few steps to the first floor.

"We're all going to be going in Emmett's hummer" Alice informed me while bouncing into the room. We all walked out the house and into the car, I was in the back seat with Alice and Jasper while Emmett was in the driver seat with Rose in the passenger seat. It's like she had a claim on the seat or something. "Did you see that they found evidence that mermaids were real?" Alice asked with a matter of fact tone "Oh, I heard about that" Rose added from the front. "Actually, that wasn't on the news, it was on the discovery channel about a year ago. That shit was probably fake" Emmett claimed. The girls turned to glare at him, I'm guessing he felt them piercing into his soul because he shrank in his seat.

"How are you so sure?" Alice asked annoyed, Emmett looked at Jasper through the rearview mirror. "Because Jasper and I were bored and watched it when it came on last year" Emmett said throwing Jasper under the bus. I laughed out loud shaking my head, "You guys actually watched that shit?" I asked "Hold up! You were going to watch it too but you had a date with that bitch Tanya!" Jasper yelled defensively.

Alice and Rose snapped there neck at me "You went on a date with Tanya!" they asked in shock unison. "Yup, Yup, Yup. She kept bugging Romeo over here and he caved" Emmett laughed from the front. "Assholes" I muttered, I shouldn't have gotten into their bickering. I ignored their questions as we pulled up in front of Mikes; the party looked like it was in full swing.

We all walked in and everyone was dancing, drinking and playing beer pong. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS SONG" Alice and Rose yelled over the noise and ran to go dance, listening carefully I heard it was a song called After Dark by Style of Eye and Tom Starr. I got to admit it had a good beat to it, and it went great with the flashing lights of the living room. I said hi to a few people in passing as I went to go get a drink in the kitchen, but then I felt someone grabbing onto my arm. When I turned it was Tanya, why must I attract the unstable? It wasn't just her ether she had Jessica in tole.

"Edwaaaarrrrd" Tanya slurred, she was blinking her long eyelashes at me. Something told me she thought that was cute in her state. "Baby, I missed you. Why haven't you been talking to me?" she asked "Tanya please, I'm not interested and your drunk, go home." I said pulling away. She pouted and ran out crying while Jessica scowled at me. "What?" damn, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer when I heard screaming coming from the living room.

Running into the living I saw Alice holding onto Jasper like someone was going to snatch her away from him. "Alice what's wrong" I asked running up to her, she looked up to me with fear in her eyes "Edward, I had a dream about this before. Something bad is going to happen, I just don't remember what" she mumbled, ever since she was little she has had dreams that would come true, but she didn't always remember the outcome. I pulled her to me; I felt she needed me more than anyone since I witnessed this happen on many occasions when she was little.

"Now Edward" she whispered, and in the next second all the lights went out. All you can hear were people screaming, then a pair of spotlights came on which pointed to Mike. "What the fuck is going on Mike" Emmett asked from the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at Mike, waiting for his explanation.

"Welcome everyone to this amazing party; we have a surprise for you" Mike stated, while three very drunk people walked up beside him. I knew all of them from school; the one guy was named Riley, while the other two were girls were named Laura and Stacey. "As we all know, vampires are amongst us and the only way to know who it is of course is to drink a little blood" Mike claimed with a huge ass smirk, there were a few gasp in the room. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face, so much for escaping the chaos; the party was a part of it.

"These three people volunteered to take a taste of blood to see if they have the genes, and we are going to watch; now step back and have fun everyone!" Mike preached and walked into the crowd. First Laura walked up with a huge smile; pricking her finger she put it in her mouth. We watched as nothing happened, and everyone started to cheer. Rose walked up beside me mumbling "This is fucking sick" I honestly couldn't agree more. What will happen if one of them really did have vampire genes? Stacey did the same thing and of course nothing happened, those girls just wanted attention like always.

Then finally Riley walked up with a no good grin, something wasn't right. When he pricked his finger and put it in his mouth he froze, oh hell no. Everyone in the crowd stepped back trying to get away from the unexpected danger. All of a sudden Riley dropped to the floor holding his head letting out an agonizing scream. All the girls in the room started to scream while some tried getting out the house. Jasper took a step forward looking at Riley with a close eye. "He is fucking lying!" he yelled with anger in his voice. With that Emmett walked up to a screaming Riley and kicked him in the gut "That's not fucking funny, get the fuck up" Emmett boomed with annoyance and anger. I ran up to him grabbing his shoulders pulling him back "Let's just go" I said dragging him back.

Laughing, Riley got up bumping fist with Mike, I couldn't believe this shit. I walked up to Mike pushing him "That's not funny dude, you could have never known if they would have really turned and it would have been on you!" turning around I walked passed my siblings "let's go were leaving" I growled. If I ever happened to become a vampire, I'm ripping his head off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Later** **On**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we all got home, we went straight to bed without a word. There was honestly nothing left to say, we ranted all the way home until silence fell upon us. As soon as my head hit the bed I groaned in frustration, I couldn't lie. I feared the unknown and tonight it was almost thrown in my face.

The next morning I woke up to loud talking coming from downstairs. I got up rubbing my face, damn I'm still tired. I walked downstairs to find mom and dad watching the news, the news was in a flurry. This only happened when a new raid has begun. I sat down on the couch and watched as the state of Arizona was in a state of panic. The caster was showing clips from different areas but mostly the city of Phoenix was being shown. Esme turned to look at Carlisle with wide eyes "hun can we talk in the kitchen for a second?" she asked in a calm tone, getting up her and dad went to go talk in the other room. I was going to go and listen when Emmett and Jasper came walking into the room rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on?" they wondered sitting on the sofa across from me. "Another raid has started" I informed them, I knew this was going to start early. "I thought the raid wasn't going to start for a few more days" Jasper stated what I was just thinking. "They always lie" Emmett added. "They need to lie so the vampires or those with genetics won't go running for the hills" Rose explained walking into the living room at that moment plopping on the sofa beside me. Just when I was going to ask where Alice was, she walked into the room staring blankly at the screen.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked concern lacing my tone; she ignored my question walking up to the screen while it showed clips of the airport in Phoenix. "Guys, isn't that Bella Swan in the crowd?" we all looked at each other and got up in the rush running to look at the screen up close. Bella Swan was Chief Swan's daughter; we went to school with her for a little while as children before she moved away with her mom when her parents got a divorce. "Can't be" I said "What are the odds?" we continued to look at the screen with any hopes of actually seeing it was really her.

"Look!" Alice yelled "It is her, did you see the way she turned helping her mom get up? That's Renee and Bella" we watched in horror as both Bella and her mother was making their way through the crowd of the airport. The next seen took us completely by surprised and the camera even zoomed in on the action. Bella and Renee got attacked by an unexpected vampire in the crowd knocking both of them to the floor. We watched as the vampire was attacking, and Bella was getting pulled away by someone that actually looked really familiar, right before the loading door closed the vampire bite into Renee's neck. "Oh Shit!" we yelled and then the screen went black.

"Let's hope Chief Swan did not see this" dad said from behind us, we all looked back and nodded our head in agreement. I kind of wish I didn't see that, "Do you think Bella saw her mom get bite the last second before the doors closed?" Emmett asked us while we all walked up the stairs to get ready for the day "I would hope not, but something told me she has" Jasper said before turning into his room. Alice was crying behind all of us, I'm guessing she was in shock from what we saw. I was starting to feel a little sick myself. The news should have blanked that shit out.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty slow; we all just moped around the house Saturday and Sunday. I wasn't in much in the mood to do anything after that party and Saturday morning surprise.

Monday morning we all got up, did our routine and ran out the door to our cars. Might as well get the day started, it was better than staying home moping around. Everyone was silent on the ride to school. We parked in the parking lot and talked for a few seconds before we heard a huge rumbling of a red Chevy truck. We turned around to watch the truck come and park across the lot from us. The next thing was unexpected, Bella Swan got out of the truck looking very uncomfortable. All the students turned to stare at her; I'm guessing we weren't the only ones who saw the news on Saturday. Bella hurried to put her head down and rushed inside, "I can't believe it's her" I whispered to myself. Something inside me felt the need to run up to her and comfort her, at that moment I decided to talk to her and be there for her as much as possible.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So how did you like this chapter? It took me awhile to put it together but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions please PM me or just review =) please follow or favorite if you want to continue reading this story! Thank You see you guys soooooon -Hugz-**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home

**Hey everyone I'm back! Okay so I decided that I'm going to be posting once a week because classes started and I'm going to be a little more busy then I was about a week or 2 ago =) I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed I can honestly say it made me extremely happy! And someone was actually spot on about Esme and Carlisle good job! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and that does not include these characters, thank Stephanie Meyer =)**

**Any Beta's interested? pm me**

* * *

**Welcome Back**

**Bella's POV**

Everything felt so dark… and cold and whatever I was lying on did not feel comfortable. Shifting, I felt something holding me down. That wasn't right. Trying to open my eyes, a bright light was shining at me. What the fuck? After another minute of trying to avoid the light shining at my face I realized someone was talking to me, why didn't I notice this already, and where was my mom?

"Miss? Do you hear me? Are you okay?" the man behind the light asked, ehh I'm guessing I'm not home, Phil wouldn't do this. "I will be… Once you get that light out of my face" I mumbled, I wasn't one to be unkind but then again when did I ever wake up to a stranger shinning lights in my face. Unless I was in the hospital, I sighed.

"Oh! I'm sorry" the man lowered the light from my face; he had caramel skin, with deep dark eyes, and black hair. Not only that but he was extremely tall. Feeling a bit stiff I sat up deciding to look around. Behind him there was a young woman, she also had caramel skin, deep eyes, and short black hair. She was beautiful but sadly had a scar across her face. I wonder where that came from. In her arms was a little girl holding a bear, she had dry tear marks streaked down her face. I wonder what happened to her that she looked so unhappy.

Before I can look anywhere else, the man stepped into my vision again. "Bella Swan, my name is Sam Uley, this is my girl Emily Young and her niece Claire Young" he said with a careful tone like I was something fragile. _Wait a second…_"How do you know my name?" I said glaring at Sam, who the hell was this guy? He looked back at Emily and she just shrugged, dammit! I need answers. "I live on the Quileute r_eservation; I'm close with Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. They know your father Charlie Swan, I remember when you use to come around" he said answering my question; I guess he knew me… sort of. _

"Where are we? And if you're from Washington why are you here?" I asked in wonder. I couldn't believe he is here, where ever we were. Why couldn't I remember anything? The last I remembered was my mom waking me up… "Where is my mom?" once again he looked at Emily and she walked away with the little girl Claire wrapped in her arms. "Well, we are in an airplane on the way to Seattle Washington. I am here because Emily and I traveled to Arizona to get her niece, it was a decision we made last second" he offered and added "Do you remember anything that happened before you checked out?" he asked.

I shook my head, taking the time to look around again. I saw that he was right we were on a plane, people sat all around us. A flight attendant walked up to me handing me a water bottle, I gave her a grateful smile before taking a sip, I felt the water go all the way down to my empty stomach. Glancing at my hands I saw that they were covered in blood, at that moment it was as if a bucket of ice water was poured down my back. I remembered everything now, banging, waking up, sirens, blood, car ride, Phil, airport, vampire, mom… I shot up "We have to go back!" I yelled running to a window and saw we were high in the sky. I ran down the isle running into people and pushing them to the side. I felt trapped, where was I going to go? It's not like I can jump off the plane.

I saw a door to my right and yanking it open I saw that it was a bathroom. I closed the door locking myself in, in the next second I heard banging on the door "Bella! Please let me in, I'm sorry this had to happen but we cannot go back. OPEN THE DOOR!" Sam yelled from behind the door. I started to feel faintish and there was a horrible ache in my chest, unable to hold it in anymore I screamed. I just held my ears and screamed to the top of my lungs, and cried.

I know time passed because my screams and tears ceased by the time I felt someone picking me up from the bathroom floor. Someone put a blanket on me but not just on me but over my face. What was all that about? My mind felt fuzzy but I thought whoever this was, was going to put me back in my seat but I realized they kept walking. "Bella, if you can hear me… Do not be scared your dad is out there and you're going home" before I can work out exactly what he was saying to me I heard a bunch of commotion with flashing lights and yelling.

"Miss! Can we get a word!?"

"Was that your mother!?"

"How did you get to the airport!?"

"Why didn't you save the women with you!?"

"Are you a vampire!? Do you have the genes!?"

"WHATS YOUR NAME!?" at that question someone grabbed my arm and I felt myself falling. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Sam yelled grabbing me before I hit the floor. Anger started to surge in me, who did they think they were grabbing me? With that I yanked the blanket out of my face and the flashing lights went wild. I realized it was the local news and photographers, what did they want with me?

"Bella? BELLA!?" turning I saw my dad pushing through the crowd trying to get to me and Sam. He pulled me out of Sam's arms into a hug; I couldn't express how happy I was to see him. "Thank you Sam, but I got it from here. Go get Emily and Claire" with a nod Sam turned and ran back to the boarding room. With the lights still flashing and people yelling questions Charlie pulled us out of the airport and settling us into the cruiser.

"Dad, how did you know I was coming? Why are all those news people harassing me? What the hell is going on?" I asked with hysteria in my voice. "Bella, baby, are you okay?" shaking my head yes he continued "Sam called me before your flight took off in Phoenix, that and what happened in the airport during the raid was all over the news this morning" he stated, I noticed his voice cracked at the last part and his eyes had tears in them looking at me. "Bell's, we will talk at home, I just want you home right now. And as for your question, they are harassing you because they saw you all over that airport clip and want a good story" he grumbled starting the car. I was on the news? That last moment with my mom was on the news, with the whole world viewing… I felt sick to my stomach. "Daddy…" I squeaked breaking down to tears. He looked at me pulling me into a hug as we both cried together for a few minutes. My father loved my mom, he never remarried with the hopes she might come back, and now she was gone. He pulled back first leaving my arms empty.

"We should go" he sniffed, and started the cruiser "Dad, what about Sam, Emily, and Claire?" I asked wiping my eyes; we couldn't leave them here with all those vultures. "Billy Black and Jacob black are here to get them, I felt it should just be us two" he stated glancing at me. I nodded my head in agreement and settled into my seat.

The ride home to Forks was mostly quiet, the sky was dark and there was a hint of rain. I don't understand why all this was happening and I didn't know who to blame for all of this crap. The government or the vampires, the government could have just left them alone. Then again the vampires were sneak attacking in the dark. Dammit I don't know I still haven't chosen a side yet. My mind is truly conflicted, and I just wanted to sleep.

I didn't even notice that four hours passed by before we got home. We got out of the car and walked into the creaky house. I haven't been here in a while and time did not look like it touched the house. He still had the same old furniture that he had since I was a little girl. "Your room is still how you left it, there are clean sheets and towels in the hall closet" he said walking up the stairs to my old room. At least I had a bed, desk, and computer from the summers I use to spend here. I didn't even notice he had my luggage in his hands, damn I thought I lost that from all the chaos.

"I know you must have left in a hurry so I will leave you with money tomorrow so you can go shopping for things you may need for when you start school here" what did he just say? "I think I heard you wrong, school?" I asked he had to be kidding me, wasn't the country in the state of emergency? "Yes school, Bell's we haven't gotten touched over here yet by the raid. The kids over here need the distraction and so do you" he said, he didn't look too happy saying it but I guess he felt he had to.

"How can I possibly go to school and act normal after what just happened?" I snapped at him, I didn't mean to but this was just a little too much. I can't go to school, can I? He walked to the bed and sat down patting the spot next to him. I sat next to him looking at my fingers; they still had blood on them, I seriously needed a shower. "Bells, please listen to me. Go to school, and try to forget everything that has been happening. It will be a good distraction for you and I think you need it. I do not want you to stay in this house and rot away from the horrors in your head.

"Okay" I said still looking at my fingers. I guess he had a point. "When do I start?" getting off the bed he walked to the bedroom door and turned to me "Monday morning, the sooner the better" with that he walked out the room and down the stairs, and then I heard the TV being turned on. Well I guess that's my cue to do something. I looked around my room and decided to take a shower, I felt disgusting. When I walked into the bathroom I turned to look at the mirror, I looked horrible. My hair was up in a messy ponytail with dust and white stuff all over it and my eyes were red from all the crying I've done. My skin was pale and I had dry blood streaked down my nose to my mouth to my chin. Well I guess I wasn't a vampire, Joy.

I stripped down to nothing and hopped into the shower, the hot water relaxed my tensed muscles and the water turned dark with all the dirt going down my body. I turned to see he still had my favorite shampoo and conditioner. The smell of the strawberry soap cleared my senses and helped me feel more human. I got out of the shower drying up and changed into shorts and a tank top. Laying down I just shut my eyes and shut down my brain, I wasn't looking forward to the rest of my life.

The next morning I got up, got dressed and decided to start my day early. I might as well be productive. I went down stairs and saw that my dad was already awake "Morning Bell's, I wasn't expecting you to be awake already but your surprise will be here in a few minutes" he said with a genuine smile. I smiled back but I know it didn't reach my eyes, I hated surprised. "What is it dad?" I asked, but before he can have any type of reply there was a beep outside. "There goes your surprise" he said heaving himself off of his seat. We walked outside and there was a huge red Chevy monster outside, I fell in love.

"Hey Jacob, Billy… thank you so much for this, so bell's what do you think?" Charlie asked, "What do you mean?" I wondered eyeing the beast. He turned pointing to the truck, "This is for you, Billy just sold it to me" I screamed giving my dad a hug "I love it! It looks awesome! DAD! BILLY! JAKE! Thank you!" I gave them all a hug about three times each before I hopped into the truck. Before I can attempt to turn on the truck Jacob came in, at that moment I started to feel bad, I didn't notice that I didn't say hi.

"No hello Bella? Damn I'm hurt" Jake said with mock hurt. I smiled throwing myself into another hug "Jake it's so good to see you, I haven't seen you in a while, and you look great!" I said pulling away from the hug. "You look great too! I'm so happy to see ya nena, so you know I'm the one that fixed up this truck" Jake said with a huge cheesy smile on his face. He actually looked really adorable with his short black hair, dark eyes, and deep dimples. He was actually in shape to. When I looked up to his face, he had a knowing smile. Dammit got caught ogling him. Blushing I looked down again and turned on the truck, it was extremely loud but I was still happy with it.

We all said our goodbyes, and I thanked them all again and headed out to get my supplies for the next day. To make sure I wasn't noticed I wore a baggy hoody to cover my face and body shape. I didn't know how I was going to go unnoticed tomorrow but I will worry about it when I get to it. When I got home I looked in the fridge trying to figure out what to eat for dinner. There was nothing but dead fish, if I was going to survive I needed to go food shopping. I refuse to die from starvation when I can easily die from those raid parties the government was throwing.

I made some fried fish, that would have to do for now. Charlie really seemed to enjoy it for the fact that I know he does not cook, I guess he will be happy to have me around. I took a shower and went to bed. I just wanted to forget everything that's anything, I missed my mom and I know she wasn't coming back. Unless she somehow escaped, was it possible? If it was true, I was going to find a way to go back and get her. Falling asleep, all I had was good dreams of my mother and I traveling.

The next morning I was woken up by my alarm clock next to my bed, must it be so damn loud? Groaning I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom taking a shower. I dressed in skinny jeans with a black long sleeved shirt, and put on my converses. This would have to do, looking in the mirror I looked at my dull brown eyes and extremely long brown hair that I should seriously cut. I left my hair out so the curls on the bottom can remain loose; I think I looked decent enough, to feel better I believed I shouldn't look like crap to school. I grabbed my book bag and black pea coat and went down the stairs for some cereal. I had to leave early to register and get my class schedule.

When I went to sit at the table Charlie walked in and sat at the table with a newspaper "Bell's, I got you something and I would feel better if you took it" he pulled out a phone and put it on the table "it's not fancy but it will help me keep in touch with you in case of an emergency" he mumbled. I couldn't help to smile, he was so awkward sometimes. "Yes I will take it, thank you" I said grabbing the phone and putting it in my pocket. I wonder what happened to my other phone, I actually really liked it. Something told me I wouldn't be able to get in touch with anyone on it anyway though, hence there ether vampires, dead, or running from the chaos.

I double checked to make sure my stuff was in my book bag and I headed out. It was October and it was pretty chilly outside so I ran to the monster and turned up the heat. Since the town was small it wasn't that hard to find the high school, I basically had to follow the teen crowd and voila. Pulling into the parking lot a lot of the students turned to stare at my grumbling truck, so much for going unnoticed. I parked it and took a deep breath "Everything will be okay, just be myself, ignore everyone, and stop talking to myself…" I trailed off at my stupidity. Why the hell am I giving myself a pep talk?

I stepped out of my truck pulling my coat tighter around me, I can do this. As soon as I looked around I regretted coming here, almost everyone was staring. Some in confusion, sympathy, admiration, and fucking everything; I didn't want this attention. I put my head down and hurried to the main office, this can't get any worse right?

Stepping into the office I went to the front desk, "Hello my name is…" cutting me off the secretary jumped up and went around the desk giving me a hug "Hey hun! Isabella Swan correct?" she asked as I stepped out of her embrace "umm, just Bella" who did this women think she was hugging me? Did I look breakable or something? "Okay Bella, I have your schedule right here, and here is a map of the campus so you know where all your classes are" she said circling my classes on the map. "Okay, thanks" I said getting my stuff and walking out into the rain.

My first class was English; stepping into class I brought my slip to the teacher that introduced himself as Mr. Berty. He didn't look too happy and waved me away to a random seat, great the last thing I needed was an enthusiastic teacher. Sighing I walked to an empty desk and sat down; looking around I saw I was the first one there, so I laid my head on my desk. I wanted to disappear, but not even a second later the bell rang and students filed into the class like unhappy cattle. A girl with glasses, brown eyes, and long black hair that was in a ponytail sat next to me. I knew she was looking at me but I hid my face in my arms, no need for attention right?

"Hello, my name is Angela, and you are? No one ever really sits next to me" the girl said in a shy voice. Feeling bad I sat up and shook her hand, "my name is Bella" she starred at me for a second and a flicker of remembrance flashed in her eyes. Before I can say something she put up her hand to stop me "Listen, I know who you are, don't worry I'm not going to bug you about anything. Just know there is a rumor going around that you are here, and everyone is ready to take a bite out of you" she said in an honest tone, with that my mouth dropped open. Well damn, that was easy. At least the first girl I ran into was nice right?

"Umm thank you" I said facing the board. "Before I start the class, I would like our new student to stand up and introduce herself" Mr. Berty said looking at me, _fuuuuuuuck!_ Angelia turned to me and offered a sympathy shrug. "Umm… my name is Isabella Swan, just call me Bella. Yea, thanks" I said standing and sitting just as quick. Once I said my name everyone in the class turned to stare at me, don't tell me they saw the news. AHHH, when did teens start watching the news? To teacher called all the students' attention to the front and he started class, thank god.

My next class was trig and it went by with the same fashion, some boy named Erica and Mike introduced themselves but I wasn't interested enough to pay attention. I. Did. Not. Want. Sympathy. Was that too much to ask for? When lunch came around I hid in the bathroom stall, I wasn't ready for that type of scene yet. I actually had some luck and no one came in looking for me. The next class was biology and I was actually running a little late, time flies and you lose your mind in the bathroom.

When I ran into the class of course I tripped, Bella plus running equals embarrassment. I popped up and mumbled sorry giving the teacher my slip, he looked at the slipped then looked at me closely "Miss Swan, my name is Mr. Banner. Take a seat next to that young man back there" he said signing my slip and giving it back, I almost cried in joy. He didn't ask me to introduce myself, yay!

Walking to my seat I avoided looking at anyone and sat next to the bronze hair boy, when I turned to look at him he was staring at me with intense eyes. _Great first impression buddy, _I sighed_. _Rolling my eyes I pulled out a notebook and started to get ready to take any notes if necessary, but in that moment he pulled my notebook to him and wrote something and passed it back. I stared at him for a second before I looked down to see what he wrote.

_Hi, my name is Edward. _I smiled down at the paper, this was a little different. I needed different. Deciding to write back I wrote _Mines is Bella but I bet you already know this._ I slid the book back over to him and he smirked at it, from there we kept writing…

_Why would you expect that I knew your name already? –E_

_Because everyone seems to know my name already... It's either because my dad talks about me a lot or because of the news on Saturday. –B_

_How would you feel if I said both? –E_

_I would say, great! -.- -B _With that he laughed at my irritated face I drew him, passing me back my book he looked up and started paying attention to the lecture. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and ran for the door, I had gym next and I refused to go. Maybe tomorrow, but not now. I ran out into the rain and threw myself into my truck, and lay on the bench. Why did I agree to go to school? It's not like the raid isn't coming, because it definitely was.

I laid there for a few more minutes staring into space then decided to go to the grocery store, waste some time before going home. On the way there I couldn't help to think about Edward, I just met him but he already seemed like a really nice kid. Maybe I will actually take my time and get to know him, I thought with a smile.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading, the chapter that I had planned was to long so I made it shorter! I hope you don't mind. So what do you think? Please follow and review so I know what you think! =) Does anyone like peanut butter sandwiches? I don't know I'm just asking cause I was eating one before ^_^. Seee you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Girl

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long, I've just been going through a lot this week. Blah! School started and I went to a Karmin concert, does anyone know who that is? And Andy Grammar was there. Also some guy that was kicked off first from the xfactor last season lolz. It was fun, if anyone wants pictures of the concert let me know! Okay so I got 3 things so say…**

**1. I posted up my story on 3 other sites in case anything happens to my story on here. I will be posting the websites on my Bio, and the name is the same on each site which is Mystically Forbidden.**

**2. ** **Does anyone know how to make a banner or a preview for this story? I have no idea how to do so and it would be great to have one! =)**

**3. What the hell is wrong with that fanfiction site Twilighted? It was so hard to make an account seriously took me a month to do and I just got the email today that it was activated. Anywho! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Imagination which does not include these characters...  
**

**Any Beta's interested?**

* * *

**New Girl**

**EPOV**

"Wow she looks like she went through hell, why is she even here?" Emmett asked while we turned to walk into school, before I can say anything Rosalie turned and smacked him hard in the head "What the hell em! You saw what happened on the news, she probably needs a distraction" she said with irritation. "She's right, and she seriously needs a wardrobe change…" Alice said trailing off to herself. Was she fucking for real? She is my sister and I love her and all but sometimes she said things that are not called for.

Turning to glare at her Jasper spoke before I could, why couldn't I speak fast enough today? "She probably had no time to bring anything, take her shopping" he said with an eye roll but pulled her into a hug. He seriously worshipped the ground she walked on but I wouldn't even put it past Alice to do so. Shaking my head I ran to my first class and honestly I hope they didn't do this in front of her. When I walked in everyone was talking about seeing Isabella Swan in the parking lot, great… she is probably going to have a meltdown today, then again she was probably much stronger then she let anyone see. Or… she didn't even realize it herself, because who would agree to come to school after such a traumatic experience?

Sitting down I looked up to see Tyler turning towards me "Hey man" Tyler greeted me, "You saw the new girl?" nodding my head to show that I did I had to ask "did you and everyone else see the news on Saturday?" So far it looked like everyone did, and I wasn't wrong. "Duhh man, it was on repeat all day and if one person didn't see it on the news it was on Facebook" he said turning around to talk to the girl Jessica. Sitting down I pulled at my hair, what a nightmare. Then again I'm no different I saw the news; saw the girl, and probably everyone else wanted to help her cope. I would hope anyway, what if they decided to be cruel? And why did I feel an attachment toward her, I didn't even fucking know her.

"Ewaaaaaaaard" I looked up to see Lauren looking at me, _ugh! _I didn't know who was worse her or Tanya. "Umm, hey…" I said putting my head down on the table, I was in no mood to speak to her. "Sweetie what's wrong? You look stressed." she said in an awful sweet voice, she went to touch my hair but the teacher walked in and started class. _Thank you big man in the sky, _I could not stand anyone touching my hair. She left me alone for the rest of the class and I did nothing but look out the window, I wonder when the raid will start her. After a raid things get quite for a little while, and I guess we were at that stage. The calm before the storm… well another storm.

When class was over I ran out to see everyone whispering, and what I mean by whispering… It's an understatement, they would hardly whispering.

"Did you see her?"

"She looks sad"

"She's Hot!"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Do you think she has a girlfriend?" from that question I looked around, damn what is wrong with these people? She just got here and people are already trying to stake a claim, even though I myself found her to be extremely beautiful. The next class went by slow; all the class did was talk about the new girl, which she wasn't even new, she just returned. They also spoke of the events of the party from Friday. When lunch came around everyone kept an eye out and she was nowhere to be seen, I wonder where she was? I was starting to feel like some sort of stalker for actually looking to see if I saw her anywhere.

The day seemed to be like any other day but then again it was so much different, and it had nothing to do with the discovery. I also noticed throughout the day that Riley was ether getting praised for his little stunt on Friday or was being completely ignored. I would hope no one would try that again. They should have a warning label on the news at the bottom of the screen "Do not try this at home kids" because honestly I wouldn't want to admit it but that scared the shit out of me, and I don't think I will stop myself from throwing punches if what Riley and the girls did were to occur again. Then again I would never hit a girl… I will make Rose do it.

"EARTH TO EDWAAAARD" jumping slightly, I snapped my head to see my siblings staring at me, "uhh, what?" I asked. Why were they looking at me like I grown another head? "Are you looking for Bella bro?" Jasper asked with a hint of a smile, he was always one to be sensitive to feelings and emotion and so damn observant. "umm, of course not…" I can tell they didn't believe me but they let it go for the moment "but I was thinking about Friday, can you believe that fucking prick is getting praised for the shit he pulled?" I questioned, it was sick. Alice held up her finger finishing what was in her mouth. "Yea, but he is also getting bashed for it" Rose and Emmett nodded their head in agreement. "Yea, I heard about that. He was in my class this morning and mostly everyone was ignoring him" Rose added.

"Not enough bashing though" Jasper said pulling Alice close to him and kissing her on the cheek. I know he was upset about the whole ordeal mostly since it scared Alice so deeply. He was more protective of her then I was which was saying something since I was her biological brother. "I would love to bash his head in…" Emmett added after a minute of silence, he was definitely the protective older brother, and I loved him for it. Yea don't tell anyone that. When the bell rang everyone got up to go to their third class of the day.

When I walked into the class I took my seat and just waited for class to start, looking around I caught Tanya's eye and she gave me seductive looking smile and blew a kiss at me. I held in my sigh of irritation, what is with this girl? When the class was about to start a girl came running in and tripping in front of the class. When she popped up I froze, _Bella!_ Yup… she was a trooper she fell and popped up like a pop tart like it didn't even happen but then again there was a brilliant blush on her cheeks, she was embarrassed.

The teacher spoke with her for only a minute and she turned walking toward me. _Oh! _I forgot the only empty seat was next to me. Behind her I saw everyone turn to stare at her, and of course Mike was staring at her like she was a piece of meat… what a dick. Why did he have to be in this class? She looked at no one as she hurried and sat down beside me, I took the time to look at her for a minute as she put her bag on her lap.

She was so much more beautiful up close, her hair was long with wild curls all over, she was very petite and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, her skin was pale but perfect, her lips were pink and pouty and her eyes were a dark chocolate and stunning… and shit she is looking at me.

Why did I have to be a freak and stare, she looked at me for another second and sighed taking out her notebook to take notes I guess. She shouldn't even bother, we hardly did work anymore. I wanted to introduce myself but the class was already starting I did not know how to approach this situation. I looked down at her book and pulled it to me and started writing before she can have any type of reaction. I quickly wrote: _Hi, my name is Edward, _and slid the book over to stared at me for a second; she looked to be calculating if it was safe to read the paper, but she soon looked and a smile spread across her face.

_Mines is Bella but I bet you already know this _I read as she slid me back her notebook. I was thrilled that she actually decided to respond back. I quickly wrote back another response…

_Why would you expect I knew your name already? –E_

_Because everyone seems to know my name already... It's either because my dad talks about me a lot or because of the news on Saturday. –B _

_How would you feel if I said both? –E _I didn't really know her dad but what father wouldn't speak proudly of their kids?

_I would say, great! -.- -B _I laughed at the little face that she put and decided to look to the front of the class to see if we were going to be doing anything. Mr. Banner looked to just be reading out of the text book today, why not? When I looked back at Bella she was looking to the front of the class biting her lower lip, doesn't that hurt her?

Looking around again I saw that Mike was still looking longingly at Bella while Tanya starred daggers at her. What was their problem? She just got here she didn't need that type of attention. When the bell rang Bella got up grabbed her stuff and ran for the door… Well that was sudden. I shook my head and went to my last class which of course was Spanish. When I walked in I hurried and took my seat beside Emmett, "Sup bro?" he asked while looking through his phone. "Dude, Bella is in my Bio class" I said waiting for his reaction. He looked up with a shock expression.

"Well that worked out, didn't it?" he asked, I narrowed my eyes at him. What the fuck was he talking about? He held up his hands in defense at my expression "all I'm saying is that you seem to want to be a knight in shining armor and the girls want to befriend her… and not just to buy her a whole new fucking wardrobe" he added with a smirk. _Wait what_?

"Who says I'm trying to be a knight in shining armor?" I asked, "And seriously Rose wants to befriend her? What planet just blew up that's making her want to do that?" I said in all seriousness, Rose was not that type of girl. She hardly wanted to be friends with me and I was her somewhat brother.

"Dude your demeanor says it all, and I don't know. I think she actually feels bad for her but I heard her and Alice talking about it on the way to class before, it's like a fucking mission of theirs or something" he laughed shaking his head. I smirked shaking my head as well "woman…" I looked out the window to see it was raining again, but when I really looked I saw the Chevy truck leaving campus. I wonder where she is off to.

"Hola!" Seniora said walking into class, "I decided to take Edwards advice from last week and put the news on in Spanish! Si?" I shrunk down in my seat as the class groaned and stared at me, joy… I can honestly say I was not fond of attention.

After class we all made our way home to find that the house was empty, that was odd our mom was always home. That wasn't the only problem; the cars were also out in the garage as well. I was really hungry to; she spoiled us with food when we got home from school.

In the next second there was a voice behind us, Alice and Rose screamed while us guys yelped and whipped around to see our mother Esme. Emmett and Jasper tried to pretend they didn't get scared, shit I would of too if I wasn't feeling sick to my stomach. "Oh! Babies I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you guys, I wasn't expecting you guys home so early" mom said pulling Alice and Rose into a hug as they breathed out heavy from holding their breaths from shock.

"Mom where were you?" Rose asked getting her barring's back. "Yea, when we got here you weren't here" Emmett added. "Kids I'm fine I was just walking around outside" she tried to explain. "In the woods?" Jasper asked arching his eyebrow; yea I didn't believe it either. But then again this was not the first time this happened.

Some days the others would go out and mom wouldn't be around, and just like this she would pop out of nowhere. Sometimes she wouldn't be in a certain spot in the house then all of a sudden she would be there. But she would always say she was there already. When I looked her over she looked windblown and ruffled, and there was blood? "MOM! What happened!?" I stepped up to her quickly analyzing her shirt "Are you hurt? Where is the blood coming from?" I questioned her.

Something flashed in her eyes, and she stepped away walking to a mirror and looking at herself. "It's nothing… I must have scraped myself when I fell on the trail. I just went for a walk that's all; I'm going to clean up. I will start dinner when I get out the shower" she hurried upstairs and in the next second we heard the water running "that was fast…" Rose muttered. We all looked around at each other, something was not right.

"I keep having scary dreams lately of something coming and yellow eyes but I can never place what is going on" Alice said addressing us. "Something is probably going to happen soon then" I said pulling my little sister into a hug; I knew these dreams scared her but we will figure it out. I think sometimes she is afraid that we won't believe her and that will never be the case. She actually had a dream of all of us together one time, before we were adopted. I can never say she was just dreaming.

Shrugging Alice turned to go up the stairs dragging Jasper with her and Rose and Emmett went into the living room turning on the xbox. Moments like this I never really knew what to do because the couples were together, and I was always by myself. I can honestly say that sometimes I was used to it, but I wasn't right now. Esme walked back downstairs looking clean and worried; well I guess I can talk to her right? Everyone in the house knew I was a mama's boy; I was her first son in the house.

She was in the kitchen pulling out some meat and pots for the rice and beans, I guess were going Spanish tonight. "Ma, can we talk?" I had to know what was going on, what she was thinking… "Sure baby, sit down while I get this ready" she was walking back and forth as I tried to sort out my thoughts, what was I even going to ask? I had no idea what was going on… was she turning into a character from the movie "The Incredibles"?

Since the discovery I was starting to feel like everything was possible, but maybe I shouldn't ask about the super hero stuff, Carlisle might bring me in for a psyche evaluation. "Mom… I love you but lately I felt like you have been hiding something from me and everyone else. What's going on?" could she be cheating? She did look ruffled… eww. "Sweetie I'm fine, really I am. I went out for a walk on the trail trying to get an idea for my next interior design and I tripped and fell, hence the blood." She said not looking at me but at the food she was cooking.

It sounded rational, but the problem was I didn't believe her. Ever since I was little she never bled, she was always very careful. Now to think of it she didn't do a lot of things, eating is one… wait… that's stupid she had to have eaten before. All this discovery shit was getting to my head, she is not a creature she is my fucking mom. "Never mind ma, I'm just going to go upstairs and watch some TV" I looked at her one more time before racing up the stairs and closing the door. "Why the fuck are you suspicious of your own fucking mom?" I mumbled to myself, _maybe because you're starting to realize all the weird things she has been doing your whole life? _Ugh shut the fuck up.

Throwing myself onto the bed I turned on the TV and saw that the raid was wrapping up in Arizona, and man did that place look like a mess. I wonder how Washington will look after the raid; then again I really don't want to know. What if my family was to get separated, or even killed? I needed to talk to the guys about a game plan for when the time comes. It should be awhile before it was to hit our side of the country, but it was well on its way though.

During dinner I watched mom and dad's food disappear from its plate but never saw them take a bite, maybe they were fast eaters? After dinner I took a shower and went straight to sleep with dreams of yellow eyes and damaged homes.

Getting up I changed into dark jeans with a green shirt that matched my green eyes, and left my sex hair alone. _God knows I haven't gotten laid though in a long time. _I walked into the hallway to hear Emmett singing in his room "MACHO MACHO MAN! IM GOING TO BE A MACHO MAN!" was he serious? Laughing I ran into his room mock glaring at him "Dude, your already a fucking macho man let's eat and hit the road" he turned with a huge ass grin on his face "You admiring me bro?" he asked fluttering his eyelashes at me. "Yeaaaa man you're the fucking best" I replied rolling my eyes running down the stairs.

After we all ate breakfast we made our way to school listening to the Kings of Leon all the way there. Once parked we all got out and headed to our classes, hopefully this day went by fast. The first class went by pretty fast; they just had the news on. So much for history, we were learning more about the damn present then anything. Walking into my second class some people were talking in a group and they called me over "Edward! Come here, there is a party this Saturday are you in?" Ben asked, he was a pretty nice kid and I knew he had a huge thing for this girl but I forgot her name.

"Umm, sure who is throwing the party?" if it was at Mike's I was definitely not going. "I believe it's at Riley's, he sent out a notification last night… something about a surprise event" he said shrugging. Riley? That was fucking worse, and a surprise event? He was probably going to try to turn us into a blood sucking cult, fucking prick. "I'm not sure, I will speak to my siblings" I said walking away and sitting down trying to figure out if I wanted to go to this party? I wrote a quick text to Emmett and asked if he wanted to go one beep later and saw what he wrote _fuuuck yea! –Em _

Of course he would want to go, and usually if he was going everyone else went. When lunch came by I grabbed my stuff and headed off to our table, when I looked up to the entrance I was shocked to see Bella Swan standing there like she was a woman on a mission.

I started to walk toward her and saw she was about to trip for the second time since she came back. Before she can face plant I ran up and caught her, looking up into my eyes there was a flash of recognition and she blushed a brilliant red. "Hey again stranger" I said with a knowing smile. Breathing out a giggle "Hey stranger… umm you can let go now…" she said pulling away "oops, I'm sorry" I mumbled pulling away. "Would you like to sit with me? I know we hardly know each other but it must be better than sitting alone" with that she narrowed her eyes at me. _Oh god what did I say?_

"Who said I would be sitting alone?" She asked throwing her hands on her hips, "umm, you didn't but I guess I just assumed, I wouldn't want you to…" cutting me off she went off on a rant "Well I wouldn't be sitting alone that's for one and two I do not want sympathy so if that is what your offering here you can stop right there and walk away Edward!" she snapped, wow, that was umm different. "Are you done?" I asked with a crooked smile, "If I had a jar, no sympathy papers would have been given out. I'm just giving you an option"

She looked around and caught the eye of someone in the distance then looked at me with a pleading look, _huh? _"Actually I rather not sit with Mike and his crew. Thanks for the offer where is your table?" she asked blushing from embarrassment. I waved her to follow me and while we walked back to the table I saw that almost everyone was looking at us, including Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose.

"Hey guys, this is Bella" I said pulling out the chair for her, before I can sit myself down there was a loud ass squeal. Can you guess who it was? Rolling my eyes I glared at Alice "What Alice?" I grumbled, turning to look at Bella, she actually looked scared. She had a deep blush on her face and when she looked toward me I gave her a reassuring smile to try to show they won't attack her.

"Bella these are my brothers and sisters, the one that squealed is Alice, and here is Rose, Jasper, and Emmett" I said pointing out each of them. "Hey! I have a feeling were going to be great friends! When do you want to go shopping?" Alice ranted happily, "Alice! Relax you don't even know her…" I said getting cut off by Bella, "Actually I remember Alice, well I saw all of you guys around when I was little before I moved away with my mom" she said with a smile "It's nice seeing you guys again, I will admit you scared me at first but it just came to me" she rambled on.

"It's okay; do you remember anyone else from school?" I asked questioning her "I remember a lot actually but of course not their names, but their face. It's a small town it was bound to happen" she stated and started to look around the lunch room. What she saw probably didn't make her feel any better. Almost everyone was looking in our direction, mostly Mike's group. "Umm, I don't know if everyone remembers me for the right reasons though, maybe just Angela Weber. I actually realized she was my childhood best friend and we reconnected." She turned back to us with a concerned smile. _Oh!_ That was who Ben liked.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about us bothering you, we won't" Rose stated bluntly but with a genuine tone. "Yea, fuck those fuckers!" Emmett boomed with a huge smile on his face, Bella looked at him and smiled a huge genuine smile. "Thank you guys, that's nice of you" she looked down and started playing with her fingers, I knew she had something on her mind "Umm… did you guys see the news… umm about me?" she mumbled but we were just able to hear her. All my siblings turn to look at me for the answers. _Great_. I honestly didn't know what to say. Bella looked at them then turned to me with a look of regret, I guess I should just go for the truth. "Uhh, yea we saw it… Saturday morning" I didn't know if saying this was a good idea, I felt she wanted to know something.

"Do you guys know…" she trailed off taking in a long breath "Do you guys know… if my mom made it out alive?" Bella asked with an unsure voice. I hope my shock wasn't written all over my face. "Umm…" I started but luckily Jasper jumped in "No, our parents turned off the TV before we can see what happened next…" he trailed off "Not that we wanted to see what happened next" Rose jumped in. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but I actually felt bad for my sibling's discomfort "it's fine, I was just you know…" Everyone nodded their head and we continued to have our lunch in silence.

After lunch Bella and I walked to our biology class, and settled in to our seats. She looked at me and the sadness in her eyes was too deep to truly understand. "I don't want sympathy…" she said, "I can understand that, and honestly Bella I really just want to be a friend to you. I feel coming here was probably not easy and you deserve a new start" I explained to her. She thought about it for a minute before she turned and smiled at me, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"Thank you for being here for me, even though I just met you yesterday this means a lot. Its more than what I was expecting" she said smiling up at me from her seat beside me. This gave me an idea, she didn't want sympathy and she really did need normalcy. "Hey listen, there is a party this weekend and I know you don't really know anybody… well truly since you haven't seen them since you were little. But umm… would you like to come with me? Its something normal right? If you don't want to go I understand. It's just an idea" I kept rambling on. Damn why am I such an idiot? Why would she want to go? She probably has so much going on right now.

Putting her hand over my mouth she shushed me. "Listen, I do need normalcy and hiding under my bed and only coming to school won't help anything. And yes we did just meet but it's not like it's a date, were going as friends right?" nodding my head yes she continued "Okay then, I would love to go then" she finished taking her hand off of my lips. "Okay then that's settled" I laughed out nervously.

In the next second Tanya was in front of our desk with a false smile on her face. Great… "Edward! You're going to the party this weekend right?" glaring at her I just nodded my head; I forgot she would probably be there, fuck my life. What she did next was a surprise though she turned to Bella asking "Bella you're going right? You should really go, there is going to be a special event…" she said trailing off with a smirk on her face. "Umm, yea Edward asked me to go with him" Bella said hesitantly. What the hell was going on?

Tanya's smirk disappeared pretty fast but nodded her head "Great, see you there then. Bye Edward" Tanya said blowing me a kiss. That's fucking gross. "I wonder what that was about" Bella said turning toward me "Yea, me to" I said pulling at my hair. Maybe asking Bella to go was a mistake. Nothing good can come out of this.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So how did you like this chapter? I know it was not much but you have to get through these chapters to get to the Action packed Drama ones lol and trust me there is plenty of that =) … By the way, typing this story is helping me think of a new idea for another story! What do you guys think about that? I will be posting a chapter for that soon so please follow me as an Author so you can get that notification! Thank you guys for reading! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprise

**HELLO HELLO HELLO! Hey everyone so I missed you dearly =) Common guys! You guys are slacking in the review area! Please review! I need to know how I'm doing ^_^ if you review I will give you guys a virtual cookie. But I will say thank you to someone! **

**Thank you sujari6! You have been such an awesome reader and you reviewed all my chapters thank you, thank you, thank you –hugzz- for you =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, which does not include these characters.**

* * *

**Unexpected Surprise**

**BPOV**

Sometimes when I wake up I feel like I'm waking up in my room back in Phoenix. It's a split second feeling of comfort where everything in the world is okay, and you're warm and safe. Then the real world comes crashing down and you realize, no… you're not safe and warm. Your world is in a war, and nothing will ever be the same.

I had one of those this morning until my alarm went off and everything came crashing down… _shit._ Getting up I saw that it was pouring like always, it was pretty chilly and it was time to get ready. Grabbing my toiletry bag I went to take a shower to feel a little bit better about my life and get over how miserable I felt. School was a good distraction but it didn't mean I liked it, because no matter what it was still school.

Stepping under the shower head I laid my head against the tiles feeling the warm water soak my hair and run down my body; all I can think about was how stupid I was to ask the Cullen's about my mom. Why would I do that? Even if they had an answer, they probably wouldn't even want to tell me. But I do deserve to know what happened to her. She is my mother. I loved her, I still love her. When the water started to get cold I stumbled out wrapping the towel around me to stay as warm as possible.

Looking in the mirror I felt different, so much more different than a year ago. I use to be so happy with my small groups of friends and little crushes. They never lasted long because mom and I were always moving but it was enough to bring a smile on my face before we left.

I did make one best friend out of everyone when we finally stayed in Arizona though, but she was dead now. I never would of thought Kate had vampire genes, when everything first started we joked about it. I didn't realize until now over the time she started to get nervous and always stayed in her room. She knew.

I shook my head throwing my hair in a ponytail and got dressed. I will not think about this right now. All I kept seeing were flashes of Kate deranged and hitting our windshield and mom driving off running her over, it made me sick. But I still think my mom never liked her. But those are one of the thoughts that followed and lead to my own mother dying before me.

When I went back into my room something dawned on me, _why didn't I just look up what happened?_ I thought to myself. Running and tripping to my computer I turned it on and went on my best friend of a website, Google. "Bella, you don't even know how to look this up" I mumbled to myself. _Ehh. _I decided to type in "Phoenix airport tragedy" and I got more than a thousand hits.

Once I started scrolling down and saw headlines I knew something was wrong. Breaking out in a cold sweat I started to feel sharp pains in my chest and I couldn't breathe. Gasping for air I fell off the seat holding my arms around my body. This can't be happening, _it's all in your head Bella, breathe just breathe._

In the next moment my dad came bursting into my room "Bella! Are you okay baby? What's wrong?" he yelled franticly. When he pulled me up to his chest hugging me, I started to blank out. I heard my dad speaking to me but it was hard to understand, everything hurt. _I guess it was too soon to find out the truth._

"Bella… BELLA! Baby it's okay everything is okay" I heard my dad speak through the haze. "Keep breathing Bella okay?" he said a little more clear through my ragged breathing. Little by little I started to feel better and opened my eyes to see my dad's chocolate worried eyes. "Bella, what happened?"

"I don't know" I said pulling away, looking up at my computer. He followed my glance and saw the computer screen. Shaking his head "Bella…" cutting him off I got up on my shaky legs and took a deep breath facing him "Dad, please let it go…" I stated with my voice shaking but turned to grab my book bag and rushed out of my room. I was surprised that I didn't fall on my face because of how sick and shaky I felt from my little episode.

"Don't you dare run away from this young lady!" my dad yelled down the stairs. "What do you want me to say? I wanted to know what happened to my mom okay. I think I deserve to know, the whole world knows except me" I argued turning to face him. He looked hurt and tired; I didn't want to hurt him. We both didn't need this right now.

He walked down the steps and stepped in front of me putting his hands on my shoulder "Bella, no one knows what happened to her" he stated looking at the floor. "What?" I couldn't have heard him right. They had to know… it was all over the news right? "No one knows what happened to her" he stated again and continued "if you watch the full clip… yes she got bit, but at that moment everything goes black. They believe the electricity was shut off at that moment"

"I saw her get bit… before Sam pulled me through the door" I whispered. I couldn't handle this anymore I pulled away and opened the front door about to walk out before something came to mind "Dad, why are you home?" I asked with sincere curiosity. Shrugging he answered "I forgot something" with that he walked upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

I didn't like that answer but I was already late for school and with an early morning anxiety attack, I was not staying home. Speeding to school, luckily there was no traffic but when I checked the time it was already past 10 o'clock. Damn, how long was my little breakdown?

When I went into the school, I went straight to my second block trig class and sat down. I looked like crap and felt like crap so I hoped no one will bother me. "Bella Baby!" I slammed my face into my hands on the desk, _ugh. _I prayed to soon. When I looked up I saw Eric pulling a chair up to my desk. "Hey Eric…" I only been here all of three days and I felt like I was the new piece of meat everyone wants a piece of, how sickening.

"So… I heard you were going to the party with Edward" from the mention of Edward I snapped up in my seat "What?" damn I felt dumb today, "why would you ask that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well I heard a few people talking, and well yea" he mumbled starting to look uncomfortable. Damn right he better feel uncomfortable, I barely knew the kid for him to be so nosey. Narrowing my eyes at him I snapped "How is it you or anyone else's business who I hang out with? Edward is my friend and we are going as friends, got it?" I said raising my voice with each word and slamming my hands on the desk. How dare he?

"Whoa! Relax Bella, it was just a statement of fact" he said putting up his hands in defense. I watched as he stood up and looked down at me "I must warn you though, not everyone is so kind. Some here are very unhappy that you are here, just be careful who you trust" with that he moved to his seat across the room. What the hell did that mean?

After that the class started and I couldn't help to look around to see people looking at me. Should I be weary of everyone? Is someone out to get me? "No, Bella stop…" I mumbled to myself. He was just being concerned no one is out to get you. _Ugh. _This is what I get for watching too many Investigation Discovery shows. Then again the discovery is more horrific than that.

When class was over I ran out to my locker to stick my head in and be invisible. Why was today not going my way, I just wanted a normal day. Was that too much to ask for? I guess so, "Bella! There you are, come to lunch with me" Alice said pulling me out of my locker and into the cafeteria. "Do you really remember me from when we were little? I kept thinking about it because I remember you clearly. Mostly when I saw you and your mom on the…" she trailed off, I guess she realized what she was about to say. Ignoring her mistake I turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"Of course I remembered you, why would I lie about that?" little did she knew, I remembered them perfectly clear. I actually developed a crush on Edward before my mom took me away on her long life discovery voyage. Thinking about her made my stomach turn and I started to feel sick all over again. Seeing Edward would help right about now. If I was being honest with myself that little crush is the only reason why I trust and talk to him today, or I would be having lunch in the bathroom by myself every day. I wonder what made him talk to me, sympathy?

"Bella, are you okay? You're starting to look paler then usual" she asked in concern. Smiling down at her I nodded my head "Yes I'm fine" with that we both walked to the lunch table to see everyone there already. Edward caught my eye and he stood up and pulled the chair out for me, "hey Bella, I didn't know if you were coming in today you weren't around" he stated with concerned curiosity. "Yea, I came in late this morning" I explained. With that they all nodded their heads in understanding. They didn't need to know the details of my horrible morning.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood but all lunch I debated on asking everyone if they heard if anyone was out to get me, but then felt stupid. Nothing is going to happen to me. _I'm such a wimp, _I kept thinking to myself. "Are you okay? You seemed very distracted all lunch period." I heard Edward ask from my left, when I looked up I saw everyone was gone. Damn, where did the time go?

"Yea I'm fine" _Stop being a wimp Bella, _"Are you sure?" he asked pulling me down before I stood up completely. _Damn it… _"Can I ask you a question?" I might as well just ask, and then maybe I can stop being so paranoid.

"Of course, what's wrong?" with his question I got lost, his eyes were so green and beautiful and I seriously need to stop making a fool of myself. "Not here" getting up I pulled him to his feet and dragged him down to an empty hall and into a broom closet, _damn if anyone saw this…_ "So what's going on?" I couldn't help smiling at his face, he looked so confused.

"Umm, I don't know how to ask this honestly" I stated looking around the closet; it was small and really cramped. Why did I bring him in here? "Uhh, okay. This is the problem, Eric told me to be careful and that people are not happy that I'm here. Should I be worried?" for just a second when I looked up into his eyes I saw something flash, guilt maybe?

"Bella, don't let him scare you. Everything is fine okay? No one is out to get you" he smiled his crooked smile at me, I guess to make me feel better, but all I felt was confusion. Was he lying to me? Why would be lie? Could I trust him?

"Edward are you being honest with me? I know you don't owe me anything since I've only known you all of three days but… I'm honestly worried" he looked into my eyes for what felt like hours but could of only been seconds, then took a deep breath. "Bella… honestly?" I nodded my head for him to continue "I'm not sure, I feel like something is going on but I can't be sure. Before you came…" he trailed off looking up so I couldn't see his eyes. "Things have been off for a while. It can't be you" with that he pulled me out of the closet to an empty hallway and dragged me to class. Of course we were late.

We didn't talk much in biology; I guess we both had too much on our mind. When that class was over I rushed to get up but was only turned around by Edward, he looked determined and it worried me. "I just wanted to say that everything is okay, you will be okay. Come to be if anything" in the next second he had my phone in his hand and he called himself and gave it back to me. "So we can keep in touch" he said and walked out the class. I wasn't even shocked that he gave me his number, but how the hell did he get my cell phone?

When I got to the girls locker room I quickly changed and headed out into the gym, I hated gym with a passion. When I walked in I saw Mike standing next to a few people but when he caught my eye he ran over to greet me, even know I did not want to talk to anyone. I didn't trust anyone but the Cullen's at this point. Oh! And Angelia, I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Bella hey, I was wondering are you going to the party this weekend?" mike asked as soon as he reached me. "Umm, why?" I had to know why it mattered that I went. "It's just going to be a really good party, you have to go" he said stepping closer "and it will be fun, you just went through a tragedy you honestly need to go and relax" he added caressing my face with his thumb and ran back to his friends.

_What the fuck…_I was so confused with what just happened I didn't realize class started a minute later. Did he just touch me and bring up what happened with my mom? I felt tears well up in my eyes. That was just sickening. I couldn't miss another class already so I sat down and participated as much as I can. Today was not my day.

When I finally got home I went to go start dinner since homework is none existent. I guess the teachers figured no one would do it. When that was finished dad walked through the front door and we ate in silence. I guess we still had tension from this morning. When I looked at him he just looked really drained and pale, I certainly got that from him.

When dinner was over and I was done doing the dishes I walked by the living room to see the news was in a frenzy. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked walking and taking a seat on the couch. Without answering he turned up the volume so I can hear better…

_On today's News, a new discovery has been made. During a raid in Europe Werewolves were discovered to be real creatures. Here we have a passing citizen that knew the man that recently turned into a werewolf, a creature of the moon. Now here is our reporter…_

_"Miss, how do you know this man?"_

_"He was my neighbor, he always acted suspicious but I would have never thought…" _

_"Do you believe that there are others like him out there?"_

_"If we have plenty of vampires, there should be plenty of werewolves. The creatures that would only haunt us in our dreams are coming out in real life, so I don't know what is real or fake anymore"_

_"Yes, we are all very confused. Now there we have it back to the station"_

_The raid just so happened to take place when a new moon was high in the sky. A witness says they saw a man run into the Forest of Arden. When following him they saw him abrupt into a beast. Full moon and a beast, what does that say? Werewolves are real. _

_The man said he ran out of the forest as fast as he could away from the creature and ran to a nearby solider. The solider then took his men and headed into the woods to find the creature lying on the floor. They believed something happened to it and took it in. Otherwise it shouldn't have been so easy to catch such an animal. _

_The government has no new information at this moment, about the new discovery. But let's continue to show what exactly is going on in your area…_

I just starred at the TV as it switched to something as simple as the weather. _What? Werewolves are real? _My mind was swirling, this can't be true. This is sickening. I ran up into my room and threw myself on my bed. When I looked at my phone I saw I had one text from Edward…

_Hey did you see the news? –E _

_Yeaa! I think I'm going into shock… Vampires now Werewolves? What happened to normality? –B_

_I guess it was always normal for them to roam the earth… human kind was just to ignorant to see we weren't the only smart species out there –E _

_Ignorant? Ouch man… -B _

_Just saying… Just because we don't see it doesn't mean it's not there… -E _

With that I let the conversation go and tried to go to sleep. I guess he was right, human kind were fools to pretend we were on top of the pyramid. Or maybe many knew the truth all along, because then how would we have such creatures in our stories to begin with? With those thoughts I fell asleep and dreamt about getting chase by vampires and werewolves, the worse part though I wasn't running because I was scared. I was running because I knew them and it was all fun and games.

The next two days went by pretty fast since the attention was not on me but on the super new discovery of werewolves. Now it was Saturday and the party was later tonight, _joy_. I was never a huge party person, yes I would go with the little bit of friends that I had but nothing major. We would go grab a drink and leave, and then have a girls night at one of the girls houses.

When I got up I took a shower and got dressed for a normal day, sadly I didn't have anything that would be considered party material. When I had my breakfast I grabbed a blanket and a book and laid out by a tree in front of my house to read. I haven't had a normal day like this in a long time and it actually felt really good. Nothing said normal like my favorite book wuthering heights.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake and I snapped up startled. _What the fuck? _When I checked to see who was shaking me I calmed down just a little.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Alice yelled. When I looked behind her I saw Rose laughing into her hand "Sorry, I couldn't stop her from scaring you" Rose said in between giggles. Shaking my head I got up and felt the blanket was damp along with my clothes, _ehh. _"What are you guys doing here?" I couldn't help to ask, how did they even know where I lived?

"We are here because we weren't sure if you had clothes for the party that is in a few hours" Alice said jumping up and down, damn she was hyper. "Actually, yea you're right I don't have clothes for the party. But umm, how did you know where I lived?"

"Bella… it's a small town, everyone knows where the Chief of police lives, and you are his daughter." Rose commented pulling me up and grabbing the wet blanket and lonely book. "Stalkers…" I mumbled. They followed me into the house and up the stairs into my room. Luckily I didn't have a problem keeping it clean or I would have felt awkward.

Alice ran in with a duffel bag and started pulling out clothes, makeup, hair products, and tools. I swear my head did a 360. "Alice! What is all this!?" I screeched she had to be kidding me.

"Bella look at us, do we look ready to go to a party? This is for us to" Rose explained. They weren't ready to party? They sure looked like they were, "okay, I guess I can freak out a little less" I said rolling my eyes and went to go sit on my bed.

"Since you got soaked through from lying outside, I suggest you go take a warm shower" with that Alice dragged me into the bathroom and closed the door. When I was done taking a shower I went into my room to see my torture was laid out for me. _Yay_… I think I was going to cry in horror.

Rose pulled me to sit down and they started on my hair. After torturing it to death it was finally in huge soft curls going down my back. I didn't even realize my hair had natural layers and it looked awesome. They gave me smoky eyes with soft makeup since they said I already had the "perfect skin". They pulled out a few outfits and they decided on tight black skinny jeans that hugged my waste and a silky grass green capped sleeve blouse with stones. It honestly looked amazing.

"Okay rose hold her down, but don't ruin her hair" Alice said rummaging through her bag. My eyes bugged out of my head when rose grabbed my arms and sat me down "What the hell Alice?" I asked, that's when she pulled out green pumps that matched the shirt. "No! Oh no. Alice!" When I tried to get up Rose held onto me tighter.

"Bella, you are going to look hot and that's final" Alice said leaning down to my feet and put the heels on me, while I kicked and whined. "See look! They look awesome Bella, you're hot" When I stood up and looked in the mirror I had to admit I did look pretty hot. After they both got dressed and was ready to leave I stood sitting on my bed not moving.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked looking concerned. "Umm, guys I really do not know how to walk in heels. I'm going to bust my ass and embarrass myself" I said looking down at the pretty shoes.

"Don't worry about it; we will be by you all night. We will help you so you won't fall" Alice stated with determination. I nodded my head as they helped me down stairs and into the car. "Sit tight, were going to get the boys first. We always go together, it's a thing" Alice said from the driver seat.

When we got to the house the boys were already standing in the front, but Alice got out so Emmett can sit in the driver seat. Rose stood in the passenger seat, Edward slid in next to me and Jasper went on my other side while rose got on his lap. _Well this was just comfy. _When I looked at Edward he was also wearing a green shirt that matched his eyes and black jeans. When he looked down at me he smiled "We match, I'm guessing this was Alice's doing" he said.

Nodding my head I turned to glare at Alice, did she understand me and him were going as friends, we were all friends. She looked at me and rolled her eyes to basically say get over it. "Are you guys ready to party?!" Emmett yelled from the front, I couldn't help to smile I was a little excited.

The rest of the ride was just filled with jokes and music and I can honestly say I felt happy. I made friends really quick and I was actually going out like a normal teen during these weird times.

When we got there we all got out and started walking toward the house. From what I remember I believe the party was at this dude Riley's house. Apparently he pulled some prank last Friday at Mike's party that was supposed to be scary. Hopefully nothing like that happens here. Before we can step in Edward pulled me to the side "Just have fun okay? If anything weird happens we will just leave okay?" nodding my head I followed the rest of the group in.

When we walked in the party was in full swing, the music was loud and bumping and everyone was jumping, drinking, and talking. When I tried to listen to the lyrics of the song I realized it was Prayer of the Refugee by Rise against. I loved this song! I let the girls pull me to the middle of the room to jump and dance to the song.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You will let me down, down, down!

I felt normal and strong for a minute even in heels, and this song definitely matched this mood. When the song was over I caught Edward staring and me and I smiled. I walked over to him and we both walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, why not have a little more fun? "I'm glad to see you joined right in the party as soon as you walked in" Edward said passing me a cup.

"I just so happened to know the song" I laughed explaining my quick disappearance. "Hey Edwaaard" when I turned around I saw Tanya there slightly tipsy with Mike standing next to her. Edward didn't say anything but nodded his head in greeting I couldn't help but giggle because of how standoff he was toward her. "And Bella, glad to see you're here. Everyone will be so happy" she sneered turning toward me. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in annoyance, she had to be kidding me.

Shrugging she turned to walk away but Mike took at longing look at me "Hey Bella, so you came with Cullen. But who would you leave with?" he said with a smile tugging at my hair and walking away. I felt Edward take a step toward Mike but I pulled him back.

"Edward, just ignore him" I said pulling him against me "No, he had no right to talk to you that way, or even touch you" I shook my head and made him look at me "Let it go, I'm here to have fun and that does not involve you getting into a fight and my dad busting the door open. Let. It. Go" I said trying to calm down. Emmett and Jasper soon walked into the crowded kitchen and asked if he was alright, he told them what happened but they also agreed with me and told him to calm down. Not worth it.

A moment later I saw Alice standing in the doorway and she looked nervous. "Alice are you okay?" I asked in concern, "Yea umm…" in that moment Edward walked up to her and pulled her to the side. They started talking but I walked into the living room with my drink when the music turned off. And a circle formed around someone in the middle of the room.

In the next second I heard my name and when I started to walk forward the crowd opened and everyone was looking at me. Someone pushed me forward and I walked through the opening to the middle of the crowd. When I reached the middle I froze in my spot and felt as if ice water was poured down my body. _This couldn't be happening… this can't be happening. _In that moment I forgot where I was and got lost in a heart wrenching flashback.

* * *

So how was that everyone? I'm sorry it took so long to update but a lot came up. Please review guys! Because that's what motivates me to update faster! =)

Also I wanted to ask If I should make a twitter account for my fanfiction so you guys can get a sneak peak or know when I am going to update. Let me know!


End file.
